Trauma: Doctor and Raven
by ADdude
Summary: When the Doctor goes Visit Raven they stumble onto something that would like nothing more than warp their minds.
1. Chapter 1:Pretending to Be Normal

TRAUMA:

Summary

When the Doctor goes Visit Raven they stumble onto something that would like nothing more than warp their minds.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Doctor Who or Raven, thats BBC and DC ComIcs, I'm just a fan

Author Notes:In my story here the Doctor and Raven have met, not delving to much into it just bring up some past so people get what happening now. Also note this story is based on A Raven solo story written by Marv Wolfman. You didn't have to read it it will be recapped. Also this is my first fan fic so be kind. I do appreciate helpful criticism , also I'm working on narration so any feedback on that is appreciated

Chapter one: Pretending to Be Normal

The Doctor stepped out of his familiar Blue Box. He patted the side of the Tardis as he were patting the head of a faithful old dog. He quickly looked around to see that he had landed the Tardis outside the grounds of a private school. It was one of those posh looking private school for the children of the rich and powerful. Then he ran to the front of the school to make sure it was the right one, he had learned that when he travels via the Tardis he doesn't always end up in the right place and he was looking for someone so he didn't want to ask for someone at the wrong school.

As he stood in front of the school he read it's name out loud "Strages Academy" he smiled to himself as he made his way inside "Now here's hoping I got the right year."

On the other side of the school a girl with dark haired girl was walking when she sensed something, something that made her stop in her tracks. The last class of the day had let out and the students were making their way out of school. Someone bumped into her, her friend Angelina.

Angelina looked saw her staring off into space "Hey Rachel, what's wrong?"

This was enough to snap her back to reality but she only murmured "He's here."

Before anything else could be said she ran out towards the administration building. Two other girls,Kayley and Jas, walked up to Angelina. The three girl traded each other a confused look which was followed by another look as to instruct each other to follow their friend.

The Doctor pulled out a black wallet out of his coat and handed it to the woman at the desk. As she typed away on the computer the Doctor spun on his heel, he stretched out his hand wiggling his fingers in the air. He sensed something, some sort of massive psychic episode or attack happened at this school not too long ago it's effects lingered in the air. Then he felt something he was far too familiar with, death. What had happened her had claimed a life.

"Here you go" the secretary told the doctor handing him back the psychic paper. He marveled at the little wallet, his psychic paper was his identification and could get him in anywhere. He was already allowed to be here the psychic paper just helped him get through a lot of needless explanations. The secretary was about to send someone one to find his friend when she showed up at the door.

The dark hair girl entered the room and stared at the man. He was tall and thin with messy dark brown hair. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit, a red tie with red shoes to match and a brown coat. He smiled at her, a warm tender smile one that distracted most people from his piercing brown old eyes. She stood in front of him a young woman of about five and a half feet tall with shoulder length raven hair. She had dark blue eyes which would send shivers to anyone who looked at them. She had a goth looking going for her, a purple top which showed more of her midriff than he would expect from her, black jeans and black boot. She wasn't wearing much jewelry a silver ankh on a dark string and a red ruby sat on her forehead.

She was the first to speak "Doctor?"

He greeted her joyfully "Raven!"

"Doctor? Raven?" The secretary repeated clearly confused that at what they called each other

The two quickly caught onto the fact as the Secretary double checked that the picture on the computer file matched and it said her name was Rachel Roth.

Doctor corrected himself "I meant Rachel."

"And I meant Uncle John." Raven added

Still confused but she relented and went on to something else. He came to see her and she found him, he was on her visitor list and this just meant less work for her.

Behind Raven the girl had caught up and repeated "Uncle?

Raven looked at her friends a little surprised.

Jas looked at the Doctor "We've never heard anything about Rachel's family. She doesn't like to talk about her family."

Doctor stepped in "Oh you know. Our little Rachel here she's just so independent. I was in town I just thought I would come by and check up on her."

Raven was about to make an excuse for why he couldn't stay when Kayley grabbed the Doctor and pulled him outside "Oh you have to tell us about Rachel growing up."

Things between these two were a little confusing but they could deal with these girls. The Doctor suggested to get something to eat, the girls agreed hearing he was going to pay. They went to a nearby restaurant and took the orders from the girls. Raven and the Doctor walked up to a machine that the restaurant just installed to take orders. As they placed the orders tension built.

Raven asked "Why are you here?"

"I can't just visit a friend." The Doctor said voice full of energy

She glared at him. They were friends in a sense. A while ago something happened and a force drew several people together they were among them. Together they stopped something that would have caused chaos and destruction on several universes. Among the discoveries of those days was a megaverse composed of several orthogonal universes, among which the Doctors universe and Raven's multiverse were apart of. They discovered that traveling to the orthogonal universe was sometimes easier than traveling to true parallel universes. The Doctor didn't consider the multiverse that Raven was from as real all the universes there were attached together, it was more like a universe divided. They also found they developed a psychic link together from the energies released by an explosion. Overall it made it easy for Raven to trust the Doctor but he was in her personal life. When she was at school she was suppose to live a normal life and she tried to keep away her other life. The Doctor was indeed on her visitor list because she occasionally needed a guardian to show up, she would have gotten one of Titans to pretend to be her parent but was afraid someone might recognize them as a Titan, so instead the Doctor filled the role. The Doctor knew this was her shot at a normal life, or as normal as she was going to get, so why had he show up knowing that it could ruin it.

The Doctor answered "I just wanted to learn a little more about magic. You know checking up on those in the know. I'm thinking on going to visit Buffy maybe Gwen too. You know marvel at the wonders orthogonal universes offer, since each universe is the same except rules and reality are completely different so-"

"You're lying" Raven interrupted the Doctor "We both know magic to you is psychic energy. You came because you're lonely."

The Doctor's energetic smile dropped, pangs of guilt filled Raven. Raven had recently started to allow herself to feel emotion and now could feel all the loneliness in him. She knew his story, The Doctor the Last of the Timelords only member of his species. He had to watch as the only other Timelord allowed himself to die in front of the Doctor just so he would be alone. Doctor had lost someone and now she was trapped on a parallel world beyond where he could go. His last companion Martha left him to take care of her family leaving him traveling alone. Raven knew what it was to be alone, her entire life she was suppose to suppress all emotions not even allowed to speak to her mother for the fear of releasing the demon that called himself her father.

"Alright" Raven relented "Just pretend to be my Uncle and try not to reveal anything."

The Doctor smiles at her, as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver to trick the machine into thinking he had paid for the meal. Raven knew he just wanted someone to spend sometime with and she couldn't just leave him alone, not after all he did for her; fighting by her side,helping her at school and helping her figure out her cell phone.

They picked up their order and took it to the table the girls were waiting for them.

"So" Angelina began "Rachel's uncle"

"Call me The Doctor everyone does." He told the girls

"Alright _Doctor_ you're Rachel's uncle on her..."

"Mother side." The Doctor finished, he knew better than to bring anything up about her father

"So why does Rachel act like she grew up in a monastery. She has no idea of about pop culture. No idea about movies or music."

The answer was simple, The Doctor mused to himself, she was raised by monks but he knew better than try and explain that so he decided to avoid the question and turned to Raven "Are you still with Garfield?"

Raven eyes widened as her friends gaze turned to her.

"Who's Garfield?" Kayley asked "And why haven't you told us about him?"

"It's just... we aren't..." Raven tried to find the right words

Both the Doctor and Raven froze something just happened that sent shivers to their souls. A beep from inside the Doctor's coat brought them back to Earth.

"Excuses us for a second." The Doctor told the girls as he and Raven stepped away from the table

Jas noted "Looks like the whole spacing out is family trait."

Away from the girls the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver beeping wildly "That's Impossible!"

"What was it?" Raven asked

"A massive burst of psychic energy just ripped a tear in space. I have to get back to Tardis. Coming?"

Raven told him "I'll catch up in a minute."

"Allons-y." said running out of the door with a smile

Raven went back to the table and told her friends "We have to go something just came up."

Kayley told her "It's cool R, don't worry about it we all have embarrassing family. Remind me to tell you about my mom at my middle school dance."

Surprised Raven smiled "Alright." As she ran after the Doctor she thought did he do that on purpose, her friends actually were growing closer to her

The Doctor soon made it back to the Tardis and Raven followed him into it. The Doctor was looking at the scanner on the console.

"What's happening?" Raven asked him

"Trouble" The Doctor answered

Deep in an abandoned research facility a tear in the very fabric of space opened up and a teenaged girl fell out.

She looked around before she said "I'm back."

She smiled and began to laugh


	2. Chapter 2: The Destroyer

TRAUMA:

Summary

So the Doctor and Raven sense something is up and go to search for the source of this new power. But before they can get to them they have to face the Daleks and Trigon. Yeah stuff just got real.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Doctor Who or Raven, thats BBC and DC ComIcs, I'm just a fan

Author Notes:In my story here the Doctor and Raven have met, not delving to much into it just bring up some past so people get what happening now. Also note this story is based on A Raven solo story written by Marv Wolfman. You didn't have to read it it will be recapped. Also this is my first fan fic so be kind. I do appreciate helpful criticism , also I'm working on narration so any feedback on that is appreciated

Chapter Two: Destroyer

Raven stepped inside the Tardis, the first thing that everyone noticed when they entered the Tardis was that it was bigger on the inside. Raven was no different but she felt something when she entered, she felt the Tardis was alive. She didn't feel a specific emotion from the Tardis but felt that it was alive, she felt a warmth from the Tardis, the Tardis felt safe. In many ways the Tardis remind her of the inside of her soul self, it had a larger world on the inside and it felt safe but like her soul self no matter how safe it was inside it was lonely without anyone for company. She looked at the panicked Doctor looking at the scanner on the console.

"What's happening?" she asked

He responded "Trouble"

She sensed a sliver of distress in the Doctor, it was all he would allow himself to feel in times like these.

"What do you mean trouble?" Raven asked keeping her emotions in check

"You sensed that energy come through?"

"Yes"

"It tore a whole in the fabric of space to enter this dimension, not a big one, just one big enough to slip something human sized in. I tried to track the tear but it's sealed itself off already. Which mean something with the power rip a whole in the universe is here. Worse it has power and control over it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It takes a lot of power to travel across the dimensional barriers and whoever has it used with surgeons precision to only tear an opening big enough to enter and just deep enough to stay open enough to enter. The barrier fixed itself right after so there is no trace were they came through. It's like using a chain saw to cut up a turkey and get perfect slices." His voice started to get squeaky when he yelled

"Calm yourself Doctor" Raven told him "There has to be something we can do."

The Doctor took a breath "I'm scanning the area for any strange power sources but I'm not finding any either they're too far away or they're keeping themselves hidden."

At the research facility the girl walked through the dark rooms and turned on a computer and quickly searched through the files until she found the one she was looking for. The she felt something sweep over her, she felt something was searching for her. She let out another laugh they hadn't found her but someone had just let her find them, she had an idea of who that was.

Raven brought up a dark purple cloud around her. The Doctor couldn't help but stare. The cloud dispersed revealing Raven in a new outfit. She was wearing a a dark leotard with leggings with a large raven emblem on it. Her dark cloak wafted around her as she pulled her hood over her head. The Doctor looked at her, he knew that this was her new super hero outfit and this one unlike the other covered her entire body except her face and her hood did a good job at hiding it. He wondered was she covering her entire body as a way of removing herself from the world more so, he thought she was trying to become part of it. But then again maybe she just wanted a change, he fixed his blue suits collar, besides she flies maybe a skirt wouldn't be the best idea for that activity.

"Then" Raven began "we will just have to search for any sign of their entrance to this dimension. They must have left some sort of evidence-"

"Right!" Doctor interrupted "there will be signs of radiation, atom decay, cracks in walls and all sorts of things." The Doctor was all energetic he ran up to Raven and kissed her on the forehead "You're Brilliant!" he made his way to the doors

Raven blushed a little the Doctor might have noticed if her hood was hiding her face. She was not accustomed to physical contact, much less loving contact, but she let it go for the Doctor that's how he was and meant no harm from it.

She followed him outside and the second they stepped out of the Tardis everything began to shake and they fell to the ground.

As the two looked up they saw something neither one ever wanted to see again.

Raven could only say "Azar..."

The Doctor on the other hand said "That's impossible."

The sky had turned blood red and the smell of brimstone filled the air. Every building around had crumbled to the ground. The people had been turned into twisted ash gray statues their faces contorted into screams. Lighting from above shattered the statues one by one.

A terrible shriek filled the air "EXTERMINATE!"

An army of them hovered around the them. The Daleks, a creature born out of hate to be nothing more than a killer, one alone could kill everyone on a planet an army could kill the universe. They surrounded the two leaving no way to escape.

"THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

No,no, no, no...!" Doctor shouted

Then a massive figure came over the horizon. The earth trembled at his approach a being of utmost evil with four eyes that showed his completely lack of mercy. The demon was blood red and the smell of death followed him.

"Trigon..." Raven stuttered her voice filled with fear "father."

His voice boomed in the air causing their very souls to shiver "Daughter you have betrayed me. You will now die." He raised his staff at at them

The Daleks pointed their weapons at them screaming "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor and Raven tried to make their way back into the Tardis but just past the door the the room was engulfed in flames. The doors slammed closed, the Tardis bell was ringing as if the Tardis was screaming.

The Doctor slammed his fist on the door "NO!"

The ringing grew louder and louder.

As the attacks were about to hit their targets the Doctor realized "This is impossible."

A white light engulfed. The two found themselves laying on the ground the world back to what they remembered. The Doctor helped the shaking Raven off the ground, he himself shaking. The doors of the Tardis still open open to reveal the large and still intact room inside. The ringing was dying out. The Doctor ran inside, the Tardis console now emitting steam.

"It was an illusion" Raven realized

"Yes" The Doctor explained "A psychic attack, the second we stepped outside the Tardis they attacked our minds. The Tardis was trying to warn us, to wake us up that was the bell, the Tardis is linked to me I'm linked to you the Tardis felt the attack. If we had stepped one foot farther when the attack hit the Tardis wouldn't be able to help."

"It felt so real." Raven said trying to get control of her emotions

"That was our attackers aim. Use of fear to power the attacks, it would have seemed so real it would be real to us and it would have killed us. But whoever they are made two mistakes."

"Mistakes?"

"One" the Doctor explained having given up trying to hide the anger in his voice "when they attacked us the Tardis tracked the source of the psychic attack I know where they are."

"And two?"

"They made me angry."

She felt what was happening, in the dark the girl laugh again. "Oh Raven your friend is so angry. Where did you find him? I know you're coming for me. I'm not ready yet, but soon."


	3. Chapter 3: To Rise or Fall

TRAUMA:

**Summary**

**Lives our on the line as the Doctor and Raven continue against their hidden foe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Doctor Who or Raven, thats BBC and DC ComIcs, I'm just a fan**

**Author Notes:In my story here the Doctor and Raven have met, not delving to much into it just bring up some past so people get what happening now. Also note this story is based on A Raven solo story written by Marv Wolfman. You didn't have to read it it will be recapped. Also this is my first fan fic so be kind. I do appreciate helpful criticism , also I'm working on narration so any feedback on that is appreciated or if you want to tell what you think of the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: To Rise or Fall<p>

"Calm yourself Doctor" Raven calmly told him

She knew what tended to happen to people when the Doctor was angry.

"If you let your anger control you it will only blind you and lead to suffering."

The Doctor relented taking a deep breath to calm himself "Alright Yoda I'm calm."

"Yoda?" Raven looked at him quizzically

"You don't know Yoda!" Doctor yelled his voice getting squeaky as he did "Star Wars? You know vroom vroom" he started to swing an imaginary light saber "You know anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

She stared at him blankly "Maybe we should just go."

"Right!" The Doctor agreed looking back at the scanner "But we can't take the Tardis, the attack has made her all...wonky... she has to re-calibrate. " The Doctor rubbed the Tardis console "Thanks we'll take it from here."

The Doctor made his way to the door "Will just have to find another way to get there."

As Raven made her way to the door she turned back to the Tardis console and said "Thank you."

As she turned back to the door the Tardis let out a "vroop"

Raven closed the doors as soon as she got out.

"Which way do we go?" Raven asked the Doctor who was busy scanning the area with his sonic screwdriver

"Something set off the sonic. Some sort of infrasound pulse running through some sort of psychic spectrum."

At the research facility the girl had turned on a machine that no one bother to remove, after two incidents were the staff had been driven mad no one dared go back to pick up the equipment except her. She turned the machine to full power it would provide enough of a distraction so she could finish. She turned back to the computer screen were an image appeared and she focused on it.

Both Raven and the Doctor were starting to feel the effects of the machine. The infrasound attack was starting to force emotions into them but they were ready this time, having just been attacked they were prepared for another one and this one was not specifically direct at them. They could fight off the effects but not everyone could. The school erupted in screams as every student there was suddenly forced to feel every emotion. The stress alone could cause their brains to hemorrhage. Raven had sense something like this before and had seen someone die from it she would not let this happen again. Raven flew into the sky to were she sense the source of the distress, a mile above the school. Raven reach out her arms an allowed her soul self to envelope her body. A massive raven shaped bird made of black light formed over the school.

The Doctor marveled at the new sight "Beautiful."

That was Raven's soul, it was dark and a little scary but beautiful nonetheless.

The Raven figure wrapped her wings around the pulse of emotions as she did it an array of emotions in every colors began to form within her wings. The darkness enveloped the colors until a black sphered formed, a calmness swept across the school as everyone regained clear minds. An explosion erupted above the school, a show of brilliant colors ripped through the dark figure. At the research facility the machine responsible broke down. A scream filled the air, everyone who heard knew it was a scream brought on by absolute pain. The raven figure was replaced by a young woman in a cloak falling from the sky.

The Doctor seeing this screamed "RAVEN!" and ran to were she heading.

He knew that he would not be able to get their in time to catch her but he hoped he wouldn't be too late. The students at the school started to get a better grasp of what was happening and saw the girl that saved them fall. The Doctor arrived in time to see a small crown surrounding something on the ground.

The Doctor made his way through the crowd to see the Raven's body laying on the ground. Blood was coming out of her mouth her arm was at an odd angle and she wasn't responding to anyone trying to wake her.

"MOVE BACK!" the Doctor ordered and the crowd quickly complied

The Doctor scanned her body with the Sonic Screwdriver "Concussion,broken femur, Humerus shattered, spinal cord damage,Third and Forth ribs broken, fourth rib piercing the liver causing internal bleed, third rib nearing the left lung."

People were already whispering, some that a dark angel fell from the sky, some that it was one of the Teen Titans, others that she was a witch that was responsible for the recent problems.

A bald man with a thick mustache came through the crowd. He was Dean Tremmings and he would not have anything ruining the schools reputation.

He looked at the man standing over the girls body and said "What is the meaning of this? Who are you and what are you doing here? What's this girl doing here?"

The Doctor pulled out his psychic Paper showing it to the man.

The Dean read it out loud "Metropolis Science Police Agent Doctor John Smith. Aren't you out of Jurisdiction."

"No, I'm following a dangerous criminal" The Doctor told him anger in his eyes forcing the Dean to step back "this young woman, no this hero, nearly died saving everyone in this school. So you will show some respect."

The Dean became silent the rage in the Doctors eyes enough to change his mind.

Someone the crowd broke the silence by whispering "I told you she was a hero."

That was enough for the Dean to bring him back to Earth "I...I'll get an am... ambulance."

"No" The Doctor stared at him "You keep all the student here calm. Make sure that no one is hurt."

The Dean just nodded. The Doctor turned back to Raven, she lifted her into his arms and she let out a small groan. He wanted to be gentle but he didn't have much time, he ran towards the Tardis. Every step caused Raven pain and sent guilt through the Doctor, he had no choice there was no medical equipment on this world to save her but there was something back in the Tardis. He rushed through the Tardis doors, he gently as he could place Raven on the chair by the console. Raven breathing had become labored and her heart rate was staring to slow down.

The Doctor placed his hand on Raven's head telling "Hang on Raven just a little more."

He ran across the the chambers and came back running back with a black bag. He opened it up it and pulled out a green pod. It was a nano gen pod, it was suppose to repair a body but it could only do so much. He placed the pod on her stomach and pressed it down. The pod dissolved melting into her body. Raven groaned and her body went rigid.

The Doctor checked her pulse her heart stopped "No,no,no! Raven!"

He placed his hand on her chest and started to pump "Come on Raven, hang on! You're not going to die here! Not today! No one dies today! Certainly not you! You have so much left to do! Come on Raven fight!"

She coughed and she started to glow a faint green light.

The Doctor took her hand and a deep breath, both of his hearts racing.

Raven opened her eyes, letting out a groan "ah Doctor?"

"Shush" The Doctor told her gently "You need to rest. Let the Nano Gen heal you. I wish I could tell you it wouldn't hurt-"

Raven let out a groan "Don't worry I'm accustomed to pain."

The Doctor smiled "Why did you do it, Raven? The infrasound pulse of pure emotion could have torn your soul apart, shattered your mind" the Doctor went silent "you could have died."

"If I didn't do it people would die. I couldn't let that happen." Raven groaned "Besides if I didn't do something you would have and you would have gotten yourself killed." She smiled at him, her big blue eyes starting back at him.

"Raven. Rachel Roth. You. Are. Brilliant." Doctor told her proudly

The Doctor thought to himself how people thought Raven was cold and emotionless, but that couldn't be farther from the truth, she felt too much she felt everyone pain and she could only deal with it by trying to distance herself from it but she could never allow anyone to suffer if she could help it.

"Doctor" Raven weakly began "I know who's behind this. I sensed something like this before. We have to stop-"

"No," Doctor tenderly scolded "You have to rest right now. Let the Nano Gen heal you it won't take long. Don't worry when you absorbed the pulse you it stopped the attack, everyones safe. We have time, just rest."

The Doctor was something he rarely was, he was wrong, their time just ran out. At the research facility the girl sat lights of red,green,yellow,violet,orange,indigo and blue danced around her. The light merged together taking shape of a mask composed of the lights. The Girl smiled placing the mask on her face.

"Raven I'm Ready for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Next chapter the big final battle followed probably by some sort of epilogue <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Trauma

TRAUMA:

**Summary**

**The Big Bad is revealed and must be stopped. But will the Doctor and Raven be enough to stop this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Doctor Who or Raven, thats BBC and DC ComIcs, I'm just a fan**

**Author Notes:In my story here the Doctor and Raven have met, not delving to much into it just bring up some past so people get what happening now. Also note this story is based on A Raven solo story written by Marv Wolfman. You didn't have to read it it will be recapped. Also this is my first fan fic so be kind. I do appreciate helpful criticism , also I'm working on narration so any feedback on that is appreciated or if you want to tell what you think of the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Trauma<p>

Raven let out another painful groan, the Nano Gen were traveling through her blood stream slowly fixing her bones. The glowing had stopped and she hoped that was good sign. The Doctor came back into the console room holding a glass of water and a pill.

He said "Take this" Handing her the pill and water

She quickly drank it .

"Now" The Doctor advised "the pill will help fix the bones damage. Now make sure you get plenty of water the next few days and make sure you get plenty of calcium. If I told you to stay off your feet."

"I would say not going to happen." Raven said sitting up

"It's looks like your spirit is up. But about the spirits." Raven looked at him confused "Your soul self was damaged. If you let me I can help but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Raven said "Yes."

The Doctor placed his hand on her head and they both closed their eyes.

The Doctor found himself inside her soul self. It was dark but bright it had stars and clouds it was like standing inside a nebula.

"Absolutely brilliant." Doctor stated

He was standing on a large rock gazing at the colorful gasses painting the sky. Then he saw a large dark bird made of energy. One wing was crooked and one broken off lay on the ground. The Doctor picked up the wing and attacked to the large bird.

"Don't worry it's going to be fine."

Back in the Tardis the Doctor sighed and a gold dust like energy left him and entered Raven's Ruby. In the soul self the gold energy emanated from the Doctor into the bird weaving the broken wing back onto the body. The great bird healed and spread it wing before it wrapped it's self with them. Then disappeared in mist leaving a small girl no more then five there. She was wearing a white cloak and robe. She had dark black hair and a red ruby on her forehead.

She looked up at him with her dark blue eyes "Hel-hello."

The Doctor bent down and looked her in the eyes telling her "Don't worry, Raven there is no need to be afraid. You are not alone."

He hugged and he closed his eyes when he opened them he saw he was hugging the Raven he recognized. The Doctor help Raven sort out the damage and the emotions that she absorbed. They both opened their eyes back in the Tardis.

"Thank you" Raven told the Doctor

"No problem." The Doctor told her " you're a superhero Raven, I couldn't let you go without you powers. Are you alright now?"

"Yes"

"Good."

Raven got up and looked at the Tardis screen to make sure that were they were going was the same place. She frowned, it was the same facility. They walked out of the Tardis the third time that day, this time they were not attacked.

It had already started to get dark. Raven spread her cloak open and her soul self's wings wrapped around the Doctor. It was cold but but they arrived at the research facility quickly, the Doctor noted when the wing unwrapped themselves from him.

He looked up to an abandoned building with the letters of the company on the gates, Praxis Med. The gate had chains and a lock to keep them close.

The Doctor scoffed at the lock as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver, a quick whirl later the lock and chains fell off. The Doctor pushed open the gates and they made their way into the building.

"So you told me you knew what was causing this?"

"It's a girl named Laura Davis. She used to go to my school before I did, she was friends with my friends before I was. She had an abusive father who worked here. One night she took some drugs and drove her car into an accident, she was in a coma. Her father blamed himself and used his resources her to help her. Or so he thought, he mind was dead, her body at peace his machine sought to introduce emotions hoping to wake her. But she had been through so much trauma. He then received the Medusa Mask, an artifact of power that allowed the user to introduce emotions."

"I hear a but coming." The Doctor interrupted

"The mask drives the user insane. But that was not the problem, his daughter having been exposed to the machine developed power and killed him and took the mask. While she was in the coma she planned on killing her friends for moving on with their lives. She planned to control them into killing people and then repeating it across the country. Then she would have tried to conquer the world. I managed to stop her and take her to Azarath, were the priest contained her and were to teach her to control her power. To control her emotions. To reach serenity. To finally be at Peace."

"But she escaped"

"They are priest not jailers."

The pushed open through the last doors.

Laura sat in a chair looking at them "Daughter of Trigon."

"Laura" Raven greeted her

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." he introduced himself

"You're like her, something different." Laura began looking at the Doctor like she was looking right into his soul "Strange you're like fire and ice. You are like rage incarnate yet they're is such loneliness in you." Then her expression grew solemn "I don't like Doctors."

"What's with the Mask?" The Doctor said taking out the screwdriver to scan it

"That's not the Medusa Mask" Raven pointed out "I destroyed it last time we met."

"Yes, but I learned while on Azarath." Laura explained "The priest did teach me to control emotions."

"That's how you made the mask." The Doctor said putting away the sonic "It's composed out of some sort of hard light emotional energy."

"Yes,Doctor "Laura explained "I can now make energy construct as long as I forged them from energy. I designed it after the Mask specs left on the computer. This mask amplifies my powers."

"That explains how you were able to induce an illusion that seemed so real."

"The priest of Azarath were good teachers. They did teach me to control my powers, even though they couldn't sense my desire to destroy you."

"Well they are priest" The Doctor pointed out "they tend to believe the best in people."

"Are you done trying to be funny?" Laura mocked the Doctor

"So what's the idea this time?" Doctor asked "Make everyone go mad and then go off to conquer the world."

"Right after I kill you both."

"Good luck with that. Better people than you have tried."

"You think a lot of yourself don't you Doctor"

"Oh, I've earned it but I wasn't talking about me." He pointed to Raven "She's a lot stronger than people give her credit for. On a bad day she can take down every superhero on the planet in one moment. On a good day she can she can pull out enough power to impress Darkside. Both which happened. She's like an empathic power house in a petite five foot five package."

"I'm five-six." Raven grumbled

"No you're not." Doctor told her in a sing songy voice but then turned his attention to Laura "So what's you're plan to do us in? Cause it doesn't look like you have one."

"Oh really Doctor." She raced her hand and Raven and Doctor were launched into the wall "I must really thank you Doctor. I needed time to to adjust to those mental defensives you two set up after my first attacked. I didn't think I would have time but you love to talk."

"So I've been told." The Doctor mumbled

Laura raised both Raven and The Doctor on the wall, both started to writhe in pain as Laura began to overwhelm them with emotions. Overwhelm their senses, the ever changing emotions flooding their minds.

Laura smiled she would now split them apart each in their own illusions so they could die screaming. Gashes began to open in their skin and blood began to stream out.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." The Doctor managed to say through the pain

"What Doctor? Sorry that my father abused me. That drugs lead me to an accident and a coma. Sorry that you came here to stop me and now you're going to die."

"All them except the last one." The Doctor explained "I meant what's sorry for what we have to do."

Raven screamed "ENOUGH!"

A burst of power came from her breaking Laura's hold and launching her back.

"I warned you" Doctor told her in a solemn tone "she is more powerful than people give her credit."

"What her soul self?" Laura said shaking of the attack "I will tear it apart."

"Alone yes." The Doctor began "but with me."

Raven enveloped her self in her soul, now with a slight gold sparkle, then wrapped it's wings around the Doctor. When the large bird opened up a blinding white light exploded out of it. Laura was blasted to the wall her mask shattered. She tried to fight back but couldn't muster the strength, they had turned her attacks back on her. They were showing her they shared pains. Laura was suddenly flooded by pain of death, the grief of loneliness, the guilt of killing their worlds and so many more emotions they could not grasp. Laura tried to wrap her mind around what she was feeling or even how these two managed to live with with such pain. She fell to the ground as the two stopped their attack.

Raven went over Laura's body and sorrowfully said "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

The Doctor looked on when Laura started to say "So cold, so alone." her eyes completely black

Raven stroked her head reassuring whispering to her "I will take you back to Azarath. The priest will try and help you once more."

Raven released her soul self once more engulfing the three. They arrived inside a temple having transcending dimension. They were in a circle of white robed monks. The monks quickly raised the girl on the floor taking her away.

One of them went up to Raven "We apologized for this. We believed she had began to be truly be at peace. We will make sure she doesn't escape this time."

"Will you be able to help her?" Raven asked lowering her hood

"Only if she let's us." the monk told her

The Doctor looked on he envied the girl, she was something he wasn't, she was was someone who would give others a second chance.

Raven turned to the Doctor "The Priest of Azarath will do what they can to rehabilitate her."

The Doctor smiled "So are you going to show me around."

"Alright" Raven smiled "Welcome to Azarath."

* * *

><p>Next up epilogue<p> 


	5. Epilogue: Healers

**TRAUMA:**

**Summary**

**Tying up a few loose ends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Doctor Who or Raven, thats BBC and DC ComIcs, I'm just a fan**

**Author Notes:In my story here the Doctor and Raven have met, not delving to much into it just bring up some past so people get what happening now. Also note this story is based on A Raven solo story written by Marv Wolfman. You didn't have to read it it will be recapped. Also this is my first fan fic so be kind. I do appreciate helpful criticism , also I'm working on narration so any feedback on that is appreciated or if you want to tell what you think of the story**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Healers<p>

So after a peaceful trip around Azarath Raven brought them back to the research Lab. The Doctor ran the sonic screwdriver around all the equipment in the lab. He made sure the infrasound machine was broken beyond repair. He made sure that all the computer files were wiped clean and nothing could be recovered he even made sure any paper fires were safely in his possession to be taken in the Tardis where no one would ever get at them. After he was finished he met Raven waiting outside.

"Are you done?" Raven asked

"Yes."

With that Raven let out her soul self without hesitation the great black bird tore through the building bringing it down without an effort. The bird wrapped it's wing around the Doctor who quickly found himself back next to the Tardis.

The Doctor asked "Was brining down the building really necessary."

Raven rejoined with her soul and her clothes changed back to her civilian clothes "Yes, that place had terrible energy in it."

"Right, feng shui was terrible. But for once I would like to try and leave a place in tact."

"There is no try, only do or do not do."

"Wait!" That got the Doctors attention "You know star wars, you lied!"

"My friend convinced me into watching it. I needed to distract you from your anger."

"Well it didn't work. I knew all the time."

"Doctor, I'm an empath I can sense you lying."

"Right," The Doctor took out his sonic scanning Raven "Well the Nano Gen is almost done putting you back together." The glow vanished long ago and even healed the gashes Laura made without leaving a scar "They will work their way out of your system in a few days. Just try to relax and get plenty of calcium."

Raven placed her hand on the Doctors face where his scars were "Now let me heal you."

A small surge of pain later the Doctor scars healed.

"Thank you, Raven."

Raven sensed a new emotion bubble inside the Doctor "Doctor?"

"You wanna come with me?" The Doctor asked

"In the Tardis?"

"It would give me a chance to keep on eye on you to make sure the nano gen works right."

"Doctor I can't." Raven began "I have a report due next week on Prince Khufu. I just can't."

"It's a time machine. I can have you back in ten minutes. We can even go back and met Khufu."

Raven looked at the Doctor, who at this point was eager like a dog being offered a bone, she smiled "Alright. But one trip."

"One trip." The Doctor repeated

He pushed the doors open letting Raven walk in before him. He closed the doors behind him and a moment later the Tardis vanished. They met Khufu and his consort Chay-Ara. But since the Doctor was not used to flying through this universes time stream he missed the century. They ended up playing cards with Jonah Hex in the old west, they got caught up in a battle against Morgan La Fey in Camelot and helped the Green Lantern Corp in 31st century which ended with the Doctor being banished from Oa for the rest of time. But eventually the Doctor brought Raven back ten minutes after they left. Raven stood outside the Tardis, the light on top flashing as the box faded in and out until it was gone.

"Good bye Doctor."

She turned to make her way back to her dorm when she heard someone call out "Rachel."

She turned to her friends calling out to her.

Angelina asked "Rachel where have you been?"

Raven was about to say ancient Egypt but stopped herself "You know with family."

"You missed the whole thing. Someone fell from the sky."

Jas asked "Where is your uncle?"

"He had to go."

"It's ok" Kayley told her "We're going to get some Chinese food you wanna come."

"You know what?" Raven told them "Some Chinese food would be good right now.'

"Good we can tell you what you missed" Shay began "and you can tell us about this Garfield."

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think. Feel Free To review.<strong>


End file.
